persona_fourfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiimdaisy Comic
The Hiimdaisy Comic is a comic parody of Persona 4. In this parody it has the same overrall plot of Persona 4. Warning: This content is for mature audiences. Strong language is involved. Script: Narrator: Starting today you are moving in with your uncle and cousin in Inaba, where you will be living for the next year. Narrator: But first would you like to see a totally unrelated 15-year-old in a bikini? Options: Yes Yes<--- Girl: Omg I am sooooo totally fat! <3 Narrator: Awwwwww yeah. Wait, what? Oh right moving in with your uncle or whatever. Dojima: Hey! Im Ryotaro Dojima and this is Nanako Protagonist: Its nice to meet you. Dojima: Hey, no need to be so formal. I've seen you naked........ Welp lets head home Gas Station Attendant: Hey! I'm a totally unimportant gas station attendant. Can i touch your hannddddddd? *touches Protagonist's hand* Nanako: Hey are you okay? you don't look so good. Narrator: yeah, seriously. Could it be that creepy gas station attendant who touched you for no reason? Nope! you are just tired. Now stop thinking about things! Dojima: so let me tell you about this one time i changed your diaper! *phones rings* what. Guy: Dojima-san sir, they are selling those CUTE little icecream things you like for half off at Junes. Dojima: IM ON THE CASE. Daddy's got some *licks mouth* criminals to apprehend. TV: PLOT PLOT PLOT PLOT PLOT Protagonist: *sleeping* Monster: OOGA BOOGA! Narrator: Hey, guess what? Its time for school! you wonder what fun exciting adventures await you at your new high-school. King Moron: EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM IS A WHORE! NOW TAKE A CHASTITY BELT AND SIDDOWN Announcer: someone got killed now go home. Chie: Hey transfer student! Im Chie Satonaka Yukiko: And I'm uncomfortable! Yosuke: Hey Chie I- Chie: TRIAL OF THE DRAGONNNN *kicks Ysouke* Okay Lets go to Junes! Backround: Yayyyyyy~ Creep: Hhhhhhiiiiiii Yukiiiiiiiii. Do you want to be my loveerrrrrrrr? Yukiko: Ummm...... No Creep: Okaaaaaayyyyyyyy Chie: Sheesh! What a total creep, good thing we will never seem HIM again! Now lets talk about stuff you dont care about! Woman: They already took it down. Other Woman: Aw man but i love dead bodies Boy: Mom Im hungry Chie: I wonder what happened. Narrator: Lets find out. Dojima: Hey! This is a crime scene and as you can see we are hard at work here. So you kids should head straight home Adachi: EWWWW DEAD BODIES EW EW EW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Narrator: Oh, you decieded to head straight home. TV: Mayumi Yamano was found dead on a TV antenna and thats why you are eating dinner alone tonight, In other news: JUNES COMMERCIAL! Nanako: Yayyy! When Dad's busy at work i sing the junes song over and over again to make myself feel less alone! Everydays great... a-at your.... j-j-j Narrator: the next day you helped some loser rolling around in a trash can. Yosuke: Hey! I'm Yosuke Hanamura! Ill do some stuff after school! Narrator: then school happened. Yosuke: Ill treat you for- Chie: Trial of the Draggoooooonnnnn. TRIAL OF THE DRAGOOONNNNNN. Hey Yukiko lets go get some free steak Yukiko: Chie i am going to get so fat. Chie: Oh okay. -At Junes- Chie: STEAK STEAK STEAK STEAK STEAK STEAK. Yosuke: My dad was assighned to manage this location so my whole family moved out here about six months a- Narrator: Yeah Whatever. Yosuke: Hey its Saki-Senpai! Hey Saki-Senpai: HEEYYYYY HANA-CHANNNN. Driving all the family-ownerd stores out of buisness by bringing your STUPID friends here? Yosuke: What? Saki: I DONT EVEN KNOW IM SOOOO TIRRREEEEEEDDDDD Yosuke: Hey Senpai you look pretty beat. Y-You know, if theres something bothering you, you can talk to me, because I-I. Senpai I L- Saki: Ooooh is that the transfer student? Heyyy Hana-Chans kind of a LOSER and you should get better friends. Yosuke: Oh Senpai you are such a kidder Saki: DONT. TOUCH. ME. Okay Byeeeeee Chie: Hey guys if you look into a TV at Midnight While its raining you will see MAGIC PEOPLE inside! Narrator: you and yosuke agreed it was incredibly stupid and then agreed to try it out later tonight. TV: And Now It's time for our Evening Murder Corner! Tonight we have a very professional interview with the girl who found the body. A DEAD BODY ladies and gentlmen! Wowzers! so, was it awesome or was it AWSOME?! Not Saki Konishi: Whaaaaaaatttt? TV: Hey Junes Is Pretty Cool! Nanako: YAYYYYY! Hey Dad lets all go to Junes Together! Dojima: Adachi, what the hell are you talking about? And stop putting shaved chocolate in my- Narrator: hey maybe you should try that thing Chie was talking about? Voice: THOU ART THEE ART THOU STICK YOUR HAND IN THE TV DO IT DO IT DO IT Protagonist: *puts hand on TV, the Tv bites him* Yosuke: Hey did you see anything last night? Chie: Sure did! it was awesome! Narrator: you tried to tell them how your TV almost ate you last night Chie and Yosuke: PSHAAWWWWWW Yosuke: Hey Chie lets find a TV this LOSER can jump into Chie: I know right? Both: Hahahahaha Protagonist: *sticks hand in TV* Both: AHHHHHHH Narrator: Yosuke expresses his surprise in the most elquent way possible. Yosuke: I HAVE TO PEEEEEEEEE *they all fall in the TV* Narrator: you briefly wondered why the voice acting is so hard to hear during animated cutscenes. Yosuke: .... Chie: What? Yosuke: I have to peeeee!!!! Protagonist: We should get out of here Chie: you are right! Yosuke: I HAVE TO PEE Chie: Hey a creepy read vortex! Narrator: Awesome lets go! Chie: What a weird room Yosuke: you guys i have to pee SO BAD! I'm gonna Pee RIGHT HERE. ... Yosuke: OKAY NEVERMIND Chie: Hey theres a noose here. Narrator: Spooky. you thoughts Yosuke? Yosuke: Nooses are BAD Narrator: SUPER! Teddie: ANYBODY ORDER A MASCOT CHARACTER? Im gonna let you guys out of here! All: AHHH WE'RE TRAPPED Teddie: I just said i was gonna All: AAHHH Teddie: *throws them out*